


Pride

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Homophobia, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June is LGBT pride month and this fits the bill I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the epilogue of "Sirius & Severus".


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

"Put me down this instant!"

"What? Are you sure, I could swing you around a bit, maybe toss you..."

"Sirius!!!"

"*grumble* You're such a spoil sport."


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

*sigh* "Two hours?"

"Two-three hours tops and then you may have your wicked way with me before you have to flit off to your soiree."

*Grunt* "I'd rather you come with me. I don't care for parties."

"What? A roomful of Lord High Muckity Mucks kissing your bum and telling you how brilliant you are? I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I'd still prefer you were coming with me, doesn't feel right leaving you here on your own all night."

"I'm a big boy, Severus, I can look after myself. So long as I'm there at your award ceremony tomorrow I'm happy to let you have all the big, fucking intellectuals to yourself this evening."

"Hmm, there's a joke in there I'm sure, but I'm far too famished to find it at the moment. I'm going downstairs and find something to eat, I've not had anything since this morning."

"I know and my new shoes thank you for not stuffing yourself before the floo trip this time."


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

"You made this?"

"Once you learn the spell, silver isn't terribly hard to work with, and I had a little time on my breaks so....I like working with my hands. It's meant to be worn on your tie, well, I don't mean you have to wear it on your tie now or anything if you don't want to. I just wanted to..." *shrug*

 


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

"Now go on, you don't want to be late for your party."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, go for a walk round town, find a beer and a game of darts somewhere. Maybe steal a car or two, wreak havoc, you know that sort of thing."

*sigh* "Please don't get into any trouble."

"I solemnly swear that  I won't get pinched."

"Sirius..."

"Sorry, love, it's the best I can do."

"....."

*tsk* "I'm just joking, I swear I shan't do anything to embarrass you, I haven't the energy for even a mild argument much less a proper dust up."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this chapter, whoops!


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

The next evening...

"Relax, you've been over your notes dozens of times. Just pretend you're speaking in front of a bunch of students, that should put you at ease."

*Snort* "That would **not** put me at ease. In any case, I am not nervous, I'm simply making sure I've not forgotten anything."

"Your speech is six pages long, what could you have possibly forgotten? Add anything more and you may have to start dodging tomatoes by page eight. Now come, you're going to be late for your own awards ceremony."

"Very well, but if I end up forgetting something important I'm holding you personally responsible. So, how...how does this look?"

"You look wonderful, love, very handsome. In fact, I'm putting a lot of effort into not tearing those natty new robes right off you. You don't put on the dog often but when you do..." *whistles* "After you, sir."

*Hmph* "I put on the dog at least twice per week, more when he's not working so much."

*laughs* Ah, the puns just make themselves up at this point, don't they? You know, speaking of work..."


	19. Chapter 19

"Excuse us for moment."


	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

"That's the maid."

"Oh sorry, false alarm."

"That's the room service trolley."

"Whoops, sorry, I must need my glasses."

"That's a pile of soiled linens."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn it was them. Maybe they're hiding in there somewhere."

"And here I thought you were supposed to be a bloody genius."


End file.
